1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a lamp strip, and in particular to a lamp strip with a heat shrinkage tube provided with portions of different colors.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Lamp strips for decorative purposes are known. Examples include U.S. Pat. No. 6,244,726 B1 wherein a lamp strip comprising an elongate bar retaining a number of light bulbs and a transparent covering completely surrounding the bar and the light bulbs is disclosed. Since the covering functions for protection and water resistance, it provides no decorative purposes. Color of the light emitted from the bulbs cannot be changed unless the bulbs are changed.
It is thus desired to provide a lamp strip that gives off colorful light for consumer appealing.
An object of the present invention is thus to provide a lamp strip which gives off colorful light.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a lamp strip which is consumer appealing.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a lamp strip having excellent protection and water resistance.
To achieve the above objects, in accordance with the present invention, there is provided a lamp strip comprising an elongate bar defining a number of bores spaced along the bar. A cavity is defined in the bar between adjacent bores. A groove is defined in an outer surface of the bar and coextensive therewith. A light bulb or other light emitting element is received and retained in each bore. Each bulb has first and second wires received in and extending along the groove. The second wire of each bulb is jointed to the first wire of an adjacent bulb. The joint can be formed by simply twisting the wires together or by means of a connection element. The jointed portion of the wires is received in the corresponding cavity. A heat shrinkage tube having colorful patterns formed thereon or constituted by sections of different colors is tightly fit over and encompassing the elongate bar. A light-transmitting, outer tube made of plastics is then fit over the heat shrinkage tube. By means of the colorful portions of the heat shrinkage tube, the light emitted from the light emitting element is colored and display colorful light patterns to an observer.